


Seduction: The Devil in the Red Dress

by xxstaindrosesxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Horror, Language, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Sex, Torture, Violence, seductress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstaindrosesxx/pseuds/xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silky red satin. Fiery gorgeous seductress. She's a mystery to everyone. An angelic beauty with a devilish personality. Is she good or is she evil? No one knows and now she is around Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Will they fall for her seduction or is there a bigger scheme at hand?<br/>-Lucius/OC<br/>-Draco/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction: The Devil in the Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and honestly, I'm not even sure why. Haha. It currently only has two chapters, and I never continued it, but perhaps if I got enough feedback, maybe I'd consider it. I think I was trying to go for something darker, more unusual compared to the typical romance type stories I write, so here it is. Please review if you want!

 

 

Red silky satin sashayed over the young woman’s milky white skin. The vibrant red dress barely made its way to her knees on her smooth legs. The matching red heels laced up her leg, just ending below her knee. Luscious ruby red lips stood out with her green eyes, which dazzled behind sparkly pink eye shadow and just a pinch of black eyeliner. Her eyes didn’t really need makeup, as her face already appeared to be angelic and made by the heavens. Then again, a designer definitely had made her outfit and a devil in a red dress always needed to look her best.

A tiny bell jingled as the woman opened a door to a small shop in the middle of Diagon Alley. Heels clicked on the floor as she crossed the shop and approached a green counter, her long wavy red hair bouncing and flowing around her as she walked. Her head turned as she glanced around the quiet shop. The walls and shelves had been painted a dark green color, which remained dull but possibly displayed the owner favoring the house of Slytherin.

The woman returned her attention to the boring green desk, which contained a silver bell on top of it. Obviously she would need to gain attention by ringing the bell since the shop remained empty, but if someone had been around to see her flawless beauty, then she would have no trouble gaining attention. She gingerly raised her hand and tapped it softly on the bell twice.

After a couple of seconds, noise sounded from the back, and a man around the same age as the gorgeous woman, revealed himself from the back of the shop. He walked between two rows of the same dull green shelves, which contained various shaped and colored vials, all containing different potions. With a book in his hand, the man still read his book while walking towards the counter. As he approached closer, he gazed away from his book and towards the woman awaiting his service.

Widened eyes and a fluttering heart conquered the man as he became amazed by her more then beautiful appearance. A strand of blonde hair fell into the man’s eyes and he quickly brushed it away so he could stare at her mesmerizing body. Slowly approaching the back of the desk, the man wondered what a woman like this could possibly want in his little shop. “I’m Draco Malfoy. May I help you with something ma’am?” He greeted, introducing himself politely while curiosity overwhelmed him.

The seductress in the red dress looked very serious by the expression on her face. “I’m looking for a very rare potion,” she answered, making her needs aware. “Unfortunately, due to Ministry regulations, this potion is difficult to come by, but I heard this was the place to come to. The thing is,” she said, leaning over, exposing the top of her cleavage in a teasing manner, “I’m willing to pay anything.”

Draco’s eyes quickly glanced at her cleavage before paying attention to her face. He gulped, trying to control his hormonal urges and focus on customer service. “What kind of potion are you looking for?” He asked, knowing only a few potions had been banned or regulated by the Ministry of Magic.

The silky fiery red dress shaped and caressed every curve of the woman’s body like canvas hugging the edges of its foundation. “A Cell Growth Depletion Potion. It’s for my mother who is really sick with cancer.” She answered, naming a really rare potion.

The eyebrow on Draco’s face rose with serious interest and concern. He knew giving this potion to someone could have serious consequences. “Only professional potion makers and St. Mungo’s carry those types of potions. The Ministry regulated them once they discovered people who had taken the potion without cancer, would end up with cancer, similar to that of chemo which muggles have,” he explained, describing the danger and severity of this particular potion. “You’re better off having St. Mungo’s treat her personally.”

A sigh escaped the woman’s mouth, as she seemed a little irritated. “My mother is a very stubborn woman. She wants to remain at home instead of seeking treatment at St. Mungo’s,” she explained, describing the apparent nature of her mother. “And like I said, I’m willing to pay anything.” She restated, dropping a black velvet bag onto the counter, which made a clinking sound when it landed.

Draco’s pale hands reached for the drawstring on the black bag. He undid it, turning the small bag upside down and allowing the contents to spill out onto the lackluster green counter. Shiny gold Galleons piled out and seemed to flow without end like a waterfall. He counted each coin, one-by-one, until he came to a grand total. His eyes widened in surprise and he returned his gaze to the mysterious woman. “Two hundred Galleons?” He questioned in shock.

The devil in the red dress nodded and smirked evilly for a fraction of a second. “Yes. I told you I was willing to pay anything.”

“Alright. I’ll give you the potion, but you can’t tell anyone where you bought it from,” explained Draco, giving into her hazardous desires. “I’ll be right back.”

Draco disappeared into the back of the shop. Clinking and clattering could be heard from the back of the store, all the way in the front. In fact, several minutes had passed before Draco had reappeared and displayed he had still been alive and had not gotten lost in his own shop. “Sorry about that,” he apologized, a little out of breath. “I had to go into my personal stock, but here it is.” He stated, holding up a fat red glass potion bottle, which glowed red like a toxic chemical.

Draco carefully placed the dangerous potion in a brown paper bag to hide its fluorescent-like glow. “Be careful with that now.” He warned her gently placing the bag down on the counter in front of her.

The luxurious woman’s head moved up and down as she nodded while Draco placed all of the Galleon’s back in the drawstring bag. “You never did tell me who told you to come here.” He stated curiously, wondering who knew they sometimes did illegal trades.

A smirk came across the woman’s face, making her appear more devilish in the satin red dress. “That’s my little secret.” She stated before turning around and sashaying back towards the door.

Draco stood behind the counter, watching her perfect butt move as she walked. His spirit sank as he wished he knew who the devil in the red had been. Then again, it had been his own stupidity for not asking as he heard the bell above the door jingle as the woman exited his shop and disappeared from his sight.

***

Lights flickered in a damp dusty basement. Heels clicked on the cement floor as the flaming seductress walked to her new location after purchasing her illegal potion. She stepped right up to a wooden door with a foggy window in it, the type of door in detective movies. Angelic fingers gripped the doorknob and twisted it before pushing the door inward and revealing the room before her.

The white lights in the room highlighted the lack of grandeur. Only a simple brown desk, some filing cabinets, and a couple of wooden chairs sat in the room besides two men. One man, with long blonde hair who appeared to be middle-aged, stood in the middle of the room before another man; a man tied to a chair. This other man had red hair, freckles, and appeared to be around the same age as the vibrant woman.

The devil, herself, walked over to the blonde-haired man, setting the potion on the almost bare desk. “I got the potion, Lucius.” She stated in her seductive voice.

The blonde man turned to face her, a bit of his long hair whipping around him due to its length. His eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the fiery woman, leaving only inches between them. “And did you buy it from Draco?” He asked in a calm voice.

A smirk came across the woman’s face. “Yes.” She replied, keeping her eyes on Lucius.

Lucius’ expression turned to fury. “That was my money! I have time and money invested in that shop and I told you specifically not to buy that potion from Draco! Our whole operation could be ruined from your stupidity!” He shouted.

“Don’t worry. Draco has no idea who I am or that we work together. Plus, I just put the money back into your own investments then, since you own part of it.” She explained, putting a finger over his lips to silence him.

Lucius stared at her for a moment, as his fury remained obvious. “I still don’t like the idea of you meddling around my son.” He explained, looking into her eyes with the legendary family sneer.

The devil in the red dress smirked at his comment. “Are you telling me what to do Lucius?” she asked, antagonizing him. “Let me remind you whose father has the power to keep this little mission of ours secret and protects us from harm.”

Lucius nodded, knowing her point had silenced him. Her father had the power to ruin their whole mission, but he also had the power to keep it silent. He promised to protect them from harm as long as their mission remained successful and resulted in a possible solution.

The devilish beauty removed her attention from Lucius and turned to the ginger-haired man tied to the chair. She slowly walked over to him, her hips moving back and forth before she stopped in front of him. An evil grin came across her lips as she noticed the duct tape over his mouth that silenced him. A couple of her fingers found the edge of the piece of duct tape and ripped it off his mouth.

The red-haired man winced for a moment before he glared at the woman and Lucius. “I’m not telling you anything!” He shouted at her.

A finger with a red painted nail hushed him. “Now, now, Mr. Weasley,” the devil said, trying to silence him. “Whoever said we needed you to tell us anything? Did it ever occur to you that maybe you’re a part of a bigger scheme, Ronald?” She asked, revealing the identity of the unknown red-haired prisoner.

Ronald Weasley glared at the woman with fury and hate in his eyes. “And what might that be?” He questioned, glaring at Lucius for a moment as well.

The satin goddess smirked as she grabbed the potion off of the desk and turned back around to face her victim. “Once you’ve drank this potion, you will find out.” She answered, pulling the potion out of the brown paper bag.

The potion glowed with its fluorescent red light like a chemical waste container. The light emanated over Ronald’s face as he looked at the potion in horror. The evil seductress pulled the stopper out of the potion and slowly moved it towards Ron’s lips. He pressed his lips together to try and keep them closed, but she simply wouldn’t put up with his stubbornness. She pulled out her wand and put him under the Imperius Curse before dumping half the potion down his throat.

“That’s enough, Famke,” stated Lucius, watching the whole event go down. “We want to make him ill, not kill him.”

Famke turned to face Lucius as she put the stopper back in the potion. She carefully set it on the floor before walking back over to Lucius. “Are you telling me what to do again, Lucius?” She questioned with a smirk coming across her lips again.

“Yes,” he growled while looking her up and down. He grabbed her by the waist and set her on top of the desk. “Just because your father has power, doesn’t mean that I still can’t force myself upon you.”

The red dress still formed around every curve of her body, making her look more and more seductive. “You know, it’s not rape if it’s willing.” She smirked.

At this statement, Lucius’ lips came crashing down onto Famke’s. His hands started to work madly; one sliding up her leg to caress her smooth skin while the other worked at undoing the belt on his pants. At this same moment, Ronald Weasley sat tied to a chair, weak and vulnerable, poisoned by the enemy, and laid victim to watch their sexual escapades.


End file.
